Unfortunate
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: Greg used to love going out on his father’s boat with his friends.a three part story. hinted Sandle ending. now Complete.
1. Truth

**Unfortunate by Liv**  
**Summary:** Greg used to love going out on his father's boat with his friends.  
**Spoilers:** Through 'Gum Drops'  
**Rating:** T for language, drugs, and death...the works  
**Disclaimer:** due to unfortunate circumstances I do not own Greg, Grissom, Sara or Catherine. Mandy, Sammy, and Lily though, mine.  
**Notes:** Set in the LVCL, the break room, Date: 12/20/2006. Set on Lake George, in New York, Date: 12/24/1992 4:15 a.m.

**Chapter one. Truth  
Or  
Finding the soda can that actually has soda in it.**

I was looking at my wallet in the break room. I glanced up as Sara walked in and sat across from me at the table. I grinned quickly at her and placed my wallet back on the table. Placing my past back on the table.

"Hey Sar," I said quickly feigning cheerfulness. She glared at me, making my smile waver and concern take place instead. "Bad day?"

Sara glared at me again, making me inwardly shiver. Shiver like I always did when she looked at me like that.

"Yes, I hate today," I sighed; I knew how she was feeling. She might not know it, but I did, I really did.

"You know," I said leaning back in my chair and opening my wallet again. "You may think that nobody knows how you feel. But some people do, I do."

"You don't know shit about me Greg," Sara buried her hand in her hair, making it even more unruly than it had when she walked in. I glared at her.

"What makes you think that?" I asked sharply, her eyes snapping onto me at my tone of voice. I scoffed as she rolled her eyes at me and looked back at the coffee maker. She looked as if she was trying to make it blow up by the sheer force of her glare. And it would probably happen too if I had kept my mouth shut. "You aren't the only god damn person in the world with problems, you know that?" this time she looked at me.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked, her voice was so low I could barely hear her. I shook my head and leaned forward.

"I said that you aren't the only fucking person on this fucked up planet, that knows about heart brake and depression, Sara." I don't think I've ever seen her this pissed in my entire life, and believe me I've seen pissed.

And it also seems I've left her speechless. That, I have done before.

"Whoa, you couldn't cut the tension in here with a chainsaw," I glanced up to see Catherine walk into the break room and sit down next to Sara. Bad move. "So, why's everyone to ticked?"

"Greg's personality did a one eighty in the span of three seconds," Sara spat at me harshly. Catherine raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" great both eyebrows now. Perfect, the only person who looks at me like that is my mother.

"You ok Greggo?" Cath asked. I raised my eyebrow mockingly.

"Do I look ok to you?" Catherine looked down at my hands, at my wallet.

"Whose that?" my blood turned cold. My wallet sat open on the table, turned to a picture of me when I was a teenager in New York, standing next to me was my old girlfriend. Pigtails, freckles, bright green eyes. I snapped my wallet shut and glared at Catherine.

"Is it important?"

"What are you hiding Greg?"

"Nothing, just an old girlfriend."

"Whose picture you keep in your wallet?" scoffed Sara folding her arms across her chest and looking me square in the eye. "Yeah right."

"It's nothing, she was an old friend, and I keep her picture in here to remind me that life is too short."

"So why don't you have an updated picture, you two look what 17?"

"16, and there are no other pictures."

"What is she dead?" scoffed Sara.

"Yeah." The incredulous look on Sara's face slid off, making her look like she was going to throw up or say she was sorry for me. I hope she throws up.

"I'm sorry Greg, I didn't know," why do they always say sorry?

"You'd be even sorrier if you knew," I stopped, not really in the mood to discus my personal life, but, when was I ever? I don't think I've ever mentioned my mother, my dad I remember saying something to Sara, but I really don't think she heard anything more than 'the bitter end'.

Mandy's one of the reasons why I don't go on boats anymore. It was a bitter end. Ha ha pun.

Yacht party.

That was the only way to describe the chaos going on in his Dad's boat…err…yacht. Greg smirked and turned the music volume higher on the stereo his friend Lily had brought along with her.

Ok, so it probably wasn't gonna be the biggest party of the week. There were only four of them on the boat anyways. Greg, Mandy, Sammy, and Lily. None of whom took the saying 'Party like it's 1999' lightly. The only thing they were missing was the 2000 party hats.

Greg watched as Lily, dressed in Sammy's pants after a very interesting game of Truth or Dare, dance around mindlessly, obviously drunk from the booze her boyfriend brought on. Sammy was trying to balance Greg's hat on his nose and not succeeding one bit. Mandy looked like she was going to fall over if she had another drink. Greg had to admit this was going to be the worst Christmas hangover his friends would be having in a long time.

Greg felt a pair of arms encircle around his middle as a head nuzzled itself onto his shoulder. He smirked at the blonde as she smiled drunkenly up at him. Her white blonde hair had turned green from the chlorine in the gym pool. Greg told her it was unsanitary, Mandy told him to fuck off.

"Sleepy?" Greg asked Mandy as she pulled away from him and sat on the ground.

"Drungk," she corrected him, slurring the k a bit. Greg chuckled and sat down next to her. She glared at him.

"You need to drink more," she said reaching up at the table above them, missing by about two feet and falling over.

"You need to sleep," Greg didn't drink. He hated it. The taste, the smell, what it did to people. What it did to his mom. Everything. The only good thing it did was put you to sleep, but what good did that do? Give you a bigger headache in the morning, making you feel worse than you did before you decided to drown you problems in stale water.

"Don't wanna," Mandy mumbled sleepily, her head drooping onto Greg's lap. Greg rolled his eyes, watched as Sammy found Greg's open backpack. Removed his Mary Jane and waved Greg and Mandy over. Mandy flipped him off so Sammy brought Greg's backpack over to them instead.

"Greg my man, you've been holding out on us!" said Sammy plopping down onto the ground next to Mandy and Greg.

Lily sat down behind Greg and leaned her back against him. They heard her mutter something under her breath about 'toasters'. Sammy rolled his eyes and handed Mandy a freshly rolled joint. She turned in Greg's lap and looked up at the night sky, taking a drag as Greg hummed along with Radiohead's 'Creep'.

"I wanna go swimming," Greg slowly looked down at Mandy, his eyebrows raised.

"You wanna what?" Lily asked, looking down at Mandy, her chin resting on Greg's shoulder.

"It sounds like fun!" she said handing Greg her MJ. Greg rolled his eyes, watching the smoke disappear.

"You do know how fucking cold it is right?" asked Sammy, flicking ashes over the side of the boat. Mandy slid off of Greg's lap and sat on her knees.

"Yeah, but the water looks so pretty," said Mandy sounding a bit like a three year old. She stood up, swaying slightly and walked over to the edge of the boat. Sammy chuckled at her antics, but Greg had a feeling Lily had just sobered up.

"Mandy, don't go swimming," said Greg seriously standing up and giving Lily a hand.

"Oh come on Greggo, let her swim!" shouted Sammy standing up and running over next to Mandy. He pushed her gently and she giggled.

"Guys seriously stop," shouted Lily running towards them and tugging on Sammy's shirt. "Do NOT go swimming."

Greg linked his arm around Mandy's waist and pulled her back from the edge of the boat. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest; he seriously thought she was going to jump.

"Guys let's play a game instead," said Lily, shoving Sammy onto the deck.

"What kind of game?" asked Sammy, fiddling with one of Lily's shoelaces.

"Truth or Dare!" shouted Mandy, wincing at the pitch of her voice.

"Alright, that sound semi-safe," mumbled Lily glancing at Greg who shrugged. He felt like he was babysitting his little sister.

"I wanna go first!" shouted Sammy, causing Greg to look at Lily, both of them thinking the same thing. 'What _exactly_ were these two on?'

"Greg truth or dare?" asked Lily, ignoring Sammy's protest of going first.

"Umm…"

**-x-liv**


	2. Dare

**

* * *

**

Chapter two. Dare  
Or  
What to do when you fall off a boat?

"Truth, I guess," said Greg, his hands shaking slightly from the cold.

"God you're so boring," mumbled Mandy. Greg turned his head to look at her, and gave her an incredulous look. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"Greg, why…do you want to be a scientist?" Lily was playing it safe. Greg grinned.

"I don't want to be a scientist, I want to be a chemist," Greg corrected her, a glint forming in his eyes.

"Fine, chemist then."

Why did he want to be a chemist? He wanted to prove that you could love something and be someone else, to help people without having to save them, to bring justice to those who couldn't or wouldn't themselves. He wanted to make discoveries and pass on information to those around him. Science was more than just a hobby, he breathed it, and he understood it.

"Because I can," said Greg looking at Lily, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"My turn!" shouted Sammy, breaking the eye sex…I mean contact, Lily and Greg were sharing.

"Dear god fine," mumbled Greg. Lily rested her back against Greg's chest and watched as Sammy jumped up and pointed dramatically Mandy.

"Mandy Rain-Elsa-Fay Faremont I dare you to strip for us all while standing on the edge of the boat!" Greg rolled his eyes as Mandy giggled, it would be just like Sammy to dare one of the girls to do something like that.

Mandy jumped up swaying slightly, causing Greg to reach up and steady her. She grinned at him and walked over to the boat edge, Sammy followed her.

Mandy looked over the edge into the black water below; there was already a paper line layer of ice from when the boat had stopped. Sammy's eyes glittered as Mandy climbed onto the edge; she swayed slightly and unzipped her jacket.

She laughed and spun around playfully. Greg rolled his eyes and turned back to starring at the stars, Lily's short, ginger colored hair hung in a veil over her face, as her eyes fluttered with sleep.

A scream caused Lily and Greg to spin around. Spin around in time to see Mandy's blood drip onto the deck, and hear a splash.

Greg jumped to his feet and nearly rocketed over the edge, Sammy stopped him as a body floated to the waters surface. Blonde hair turned green from the chlorine in the schools pool, now turned copper from the blood seeping threw the gash across the side of her face.

Mandy's face.

Mandy's body.

Mandy's hair.

Mandy's dead.

**

* * *

-x-liv**


	3. Double Dog Dare

**Chapter three. Double Dog Dare  
Or  
How to cry and speak at the same time.**

Greg could speak. He couldn't hear. He could stand anymore. He collapsed to the ground, only to have a hand lay itself on his shoulder. He looked up, tears finally coursing down his cheeks to see a pair of green eyes starring back at him. His breath hitched in his throat.

"It's ok. I need to ask you a few questions alright?" Greg nodded and the junior detective sat down next to him on the shore of the lake. Her chestnut colored hair was tied up in a knot on top of her head; a lone curl fell across her face as she turned to look at Greg.

"What's your name?"

"Greg Sanders," he said quietly looking at her, she couldn't have been more than 25.

"Greg, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know, I think she slipped," Greg pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his head into his hands.

"You weren't watching her?" asked the woman; Greg shook his head turning to look at her.

"Sammy was," Greg whispered. "Lily was falling asleep and I was looking at the stars."

She nodded and rested her forearms on her knees. "Why didn't you go in after her?"

"There was a whole lot of blood on the side of the boat, and when I saw her float to the top, Lily jumped in. she's the lightest so I was easier to pull her up. Mandy wasn't moving," Greg's voice had gotten softer as tears started flowing down his cheeks in waves.

"You'll never forget her," Greg was started to see the woman looking at him with tears in her eyes as well. "You never forget the one's you love," Greg nodded his head.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Sara watched me walk out of the break room. She stared at my back as I walked into Grissom's office. I paused in his doorway debating on weather I should go in or not.

Just as a side note, I hate that stupid bass above Grissom's door.

"Common in Greg," said Griss looking up as the music came on. I shrugged and took a seat in front of his desk. He sighed and looked up at me from his computer. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, Sara's having a bad day, and I think I made it worse," I said folding my hands in my lap and looking at my supervisor.

"You told her about your unfortunate Christmas experience?" I nodded averting my eyes to the paper work on the desk of my boss's office. Noticing nothing out of place except for the various forensic journals, even those looked like they belonged. Grissom was watching me, a glint in his eyes and a smile playing around his lips.

"Whatever happened to Lillian Morgan?" asked Grissom leaning back in his chair. I sighed.

"She's the Free Arts of New York Program Manager," I said. Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Living people, you wouldn't get it," I snipped goodheartedly. Grissom chuckled…well not out loud.

"You want advice don't you Greg?" said Grissom, tossing me a pack of tissues. I starred at them curiously. I looked up at him, realizing what the tissues would eventually be used for.

"Into the belly of the beast," said Grissom, I sighed and stood up, making my way to the break room.

"And out of the demon's ass," Grissom heard me mutter before I walked into the break room.

I sat next to Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Maybe next year Sara would remember our conversation.

**End.**

-x-liv


End file.
